Runner Girl
by DelilahAspen
Summary: She had been running for so long, it was time to stop. Sequel to Motorcycle Girl.
1. Prolouge

She had been Ariadne Aspen for a little over two years. Lauren Waters for three weeks. Cara Baker for one month. Evelyn Dear for five days. Alexandria Montessori brought back too many memories so she did her best to avoid that name.

* * *

Right now, a girl stood at the train station in Chicago, holding her guitar case in one hand, a knapsack slung carelessly over one shoulder. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a purple dress that fell to her knees. She was standing awkwardly, one of her boot clad feet was crossed over the other as she stared at the map.

"Where to go?" she asked herself. She had been traveling America for months now and she felt like settling down for a bit. She lowered the black sunglasses she was wearing and stared at the list of places. "New York." she mumbled to herself. It seemed like a good choice. But the people there... She shook her head. She was going back to New York.

At the ticket booth, she bought the ticket to New York and asked the ticket lady where the nearest payphone was. At the payphone area, the girl slid two quarters into the machine and dialed a number she knew too well.

"Dylan?" she asked, " Well, I'm coming back." then she abruptly hung up the phone, and after adjusting her knapsack, she walked towards her train gate.

* * *

Once she arrived in New York, she left the train station and thought about hailing a cab. 45th Street. She could walk.

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at 45 East Evan Street, the dilapidated apartment building loomed above her. Opening the door, she began to climb the five flights of stairs that led to the apartment she knew so well. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response. A muffled, 'Coming!' came from the other side of the door. The door opened to a familiar sight. Him. Jack Wilder.

"Hi, did you need anything?" he asked.

She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal her purple eyes.


	2. Return

"Aria! I didn't think you'd come back to New York." Jack said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I didn't think I'd come back either, but to be honest, Chicago was boring me. Anyway, can I come in?" she stated bluntly.

"Yeah, sure." Jack stepped aside, biting his lip slightly when Aria walked past him. "What have you been doing?"

Aria set her guitar case on the ground by the sofa before saying, "I learned how to play guitar. Admittedly, not very well. I might just sell the thing. The only thing I can play is Alive by Krewella and it doesn't even sound like Alive." she laughed, and Jack chuckled while walking into the kitchen.

"You want anything? I can probably steal some of Merritt's special Columbian Coffee for you."

"That sounds great, thanks. So, uh, is my room still open? I'm thinking of staying for a while."

Jack emerged from the kitchen moments later holding mugs, "Yeah. We haven't done anything with your room. Henley said to keep it clean though, she really wanted you to come back."

"Well, here I am."

* * *

"Wilder!" a familiar voice shouted from the front door, "Why do I smell my coffee? Did you make coffee using my coffee beans?"

"He probably did-" Henley chirped, stopping only when she saw the purple eyes on the brunette girl. "I thought you were a strawberry blonde?" Henley asked, placing both hands on her hips.

"Well, it was time for a change." Aria replied.

"Come here or I'll drag you over." Henley held her arms open and Aria set down her mug, walking over to give the redhead a hug.

"Aria, have you been drinking my coffee?" Merritt asked.

"It was Jack's fault." Aria said, her voice slightly muffled because her face was in Henley's neck.

"Guilty as charged." Jack replied.

"Hey guys, Sage is coming up, she's on the phone downstairs," Danny said, walking through the door, "is that Aria?"

Henley suddenly pulled Aria away from her and laughed, "You have to meet Sage, she's... a character."

"Who's Sage?"

"My girlfriend." Jack said, smiling awkwardly and placing both hands in his pockets.

"Cool," Aria said, blinking slowly, "hey Danny."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "I thought you left?"

Merritt scoffed, "Of course she left, she's gone for months. But Daniel, look, she's right there." he patted Danny's shoulder before heading towards his room.

"So, I forgot to ask, where's Atlas?"

"Right here." Danny raised a hand before retreating into the kitchen, probably looking for beer.

"She means the cat, dork,." Henley called, she was met with a muffled, 'oh', "anyways, Atlas is in my room. I'll go get her."

* * *

"So, girlfriend?" Aria said to Jack once they were alone, crossing her arms and smirking.

"In my defence, you'd already left and I missed you, a lot."

"So she's a rebound?"

"No, the other two before her were rebounds, she's not."

"Okay then..." just then Henley emerged from her room holding Atlas and a knock sounded at the door.

"Ooh, that's Sage, answer it Jack!" Henley chirped, passing the black and white cat to Aria. Atlas had gotten considerably bigger since Aria had seen her and the purple eyed girl found herself struggling to hold the cat comfortably.

Jack opened the door and revealed and revealed a woman with light green hair and blue eyes. She was dressed simply, in a leather jacket and blue jeans and she had her purse hanging off one shoulder. "Jacky!" she exclaimed, grinning widely and pressing her lips against Jack's. Aria shifted uncomfortably before dropping Atlas onto the ground, dusting the cat hair off her clothes.

Danny emerged from the kitchen moments later, holding a beer bottle, "Is Sa- I'll be in my room." he muttered, trying to block out the image of Jack's girlfriend nearly sucking Jack's face off.

"Remember when that was you?" Merritt chuckled, surprising Aria slightly.

"Yeah." Aria said quietly. She hadn't dated anybody since Jack so hearing him say Sage was his third girlfriend since her had been somewhat of a blow.

"You know," Merritt said, "we have a show next week and Jack is going to catch a bullet. However, none of us want to be responsible if we hurt him or else we face the wrath of Greeny over there. Do you want to shoot Wilder?"

Aria mulled it over. She could reprise her role at the Four Horseman's assistant and she'd get to shoot her ex, "I'm in." she muttered.

* * *

"Jacky, who's that?" Sage asked, finally needing air.

As Jack struggled to come up with an answer, Aria spoke. "I'm his best friend from school. We haven't seen each other in a year so we decided to meet up. I'm Ariadne Aspen, you can call me Aria."

"Sage Stonewall." Sage replied, holding out her hand. Aria took it.

"That's quite a grip you got there." Aria said, wincing slightly.

"So I've been told," Sage remarked dryly, "how did you and Jack meet?"

Aria chuckled, "I punched him in the face by accident. He scared me. Twenty apologies later, we were getting ice cream."

Sage smiled, revealing rows of white teeth, "Don't you hate it when he sneaks up on you like that?" she laughed, a bell like sound.

Just as Aria replied, Henley re-entered the room with Danny both had been talking, but stopped midsentence when they saw Aria and Sage laughing loudly. "Merritt," Henley hissed, crossing the room to stand by him, "the ex and the current are getting along?"

"Well, in this case, the ex is actually Jack's best friend from school, but I'm just as shocked as you are."

Danny an eyebrow, "Aria... is Jack's best friend."

"As of five minutes ago, yes. Keep up Control Freak." Merritt retorted, smirking at Jack's incredulous expression as he watched his ex girlfriend chat animatedly with his current girlfriend.

* * *

An hour later, the Four Horsemen, Aria and Sage were sitting in the living room talking about upcoming magic shows.

"Well," Merritt began, "next week, Jack is going to catch a bullet and Aria's going to shoot the gun." that however, was the wrong thing to say since Sage looked livid.

* * *

A/N I'm Back! Leave feedback on how you thought this chapter was. I love my readers. Tell me more!


End file.
